


neighbors know my name

by ididitjustforthis



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Other Characters Are Mentioned, but it's really just the two, i can't believe I wrote this before finishing my other story, they haven't even had their first kiss yet, this is also just some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididitjustforthis/pseuds/ididitjustforthis
Summary: Neighbors and stress relief. Sometimes the two don't mix. Clay doesn't really care.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	neighbors know my name

It never failed to surprise Emma just how little she had known about sex before becoming sexually active. Even more so because of being sexually active with Clay. 

They were both fairly private people, both by nature and necessity. Emma had attended plenty a girls night out with Hannah and their mix of friends that led to delving into each other’s love lives. Things usually started out pretty tame. But when the margaritas started flowing so too did the exchanges of sexcapades past, present and future. The last one being more wishful thinking than anything else. Emma had no qualms with listening to them brag, gripe, even straight up lie - Jess could barely touch her toes let alone achieve a position requiring that level of flexibility. But she had never felt the need to expand more than ‘yes, I am very satisfied’, ‘yes, those muscles are as hard as they look’, and ‘no, Gabby, I don’t share and it’ll be a cold day in hell before you or anyone else gets their hands on him’. 

Oh, they did their best to poke and prod for more - ‘Emma, you’re getting it from a Navy SEAL on the regular, what’s it  _ like _ ?’ - but to no success. Besides a few crumbs here and there, she got to bask in quiet satisfaction. She was very secure in her relationship and all facets therein. A rarity going by the stories she’s been hearing.

But if Emma  _ had  _ to describe it…

Sex with Clay was always an experience to say the least.

In some ways it felt a lot like trying to detail an amusement park; different rides varying in length and intensity, and the ability to walk straight afterwards. There’s slow and steady and all about the journey on one end. Then there’s fast and rough that leaves your hair a knotted mess afterwards on the other. And all manner of fun lay in the spaces between, equally enjoyable in differing ways.

Emma has laughed and joked and goofed around with Clay in their bed. Exchanged soft, loving pleasure that seemed endlessly intimate. They’ve had hours of passionate sex, especially when reuniting after being apart. And there have been many times where Emma has felt massively grateful that Clay didn’t feel the need to talk to any of the guys on Bravo about their sex life because it’s been downright filthy.

In this particular instance, soft or light-hearted was not the goal.

In short, Emma wanted to be fucked. 

Hard.

Both of them had been coming off of a stressful time. Brock had gotten laid up with an injury that was thankfully not career ending but had been a close call. SEALs were trained to keep moving forward no matter what, but it’s hard to imagine having to go into the kinds of situations they encountered regularly without their brothers to fight beside them. It didn’t help that Bravo had a habit of being territorial over who joined them on their missions. There were few others they readily accepted to join their team from the outside, a fact which Command grudgingly took into account purely based on their effectiveness as a unit. Thinking such a change may have been permanent was enough to put the whole team in a foul mood. 

Emma on the other hand had finally completed her last project for her masters program and coming down from the mountain of stress she had climbed over the past weeks was proving to be difficult. Worrying about drafts and deadlines and Clay being gone, having someone she considered family ending up in the hospital was the cherry on top.

Her muscles had not yet registered that the weight had been lifted and from the looks of him, neither had Clays. They both were sorely in need of a release.

So the math was simple, really.

Stressed + horny = Emma on her back, legs spread wide while Clay fucks her into the mattress. 

Yes, she’ll probably be walking funny tomorrow but it does wonders for her stress levels.

She’s trying to hold in her cries, or at least muffle them in Clays shoulder while he pounds into her pussy. But focusing on not being loud was a monumental task at the moment. The last thing she wants is another visit from one of their neighbors about too much noise as a result of her inability to keep quiet or the rhythmic tapping of their headboard against the shared wall. 

Emma thought her face would be permanently red after a visit from the woman who lived across the way. In contrast, Clay seemed to feel no shame at all. It was odd, the things he did get embarrassed about as opposed to those that made normal people want to crawl under a rock. 

Them being too loud was not one of them. 

Trying to stifle her moans as they rose higher in pitch and volume was nearly impossible when Clay seemed determined to pull them out of her. And if Emma’s honest, she’s starting not to care either. 

The pillows had long since been shoved to the floor and the sheets became further tangled as Clay’s punishing pace gradually pushed Emma further up the bed. Feeling the top of her head graze the headboard, she threw up her right hand that she had been using to grip his ass to push against the heavy wood. The other stayed wrapped around his shoulder.

“Clay. Headboard.” Emma whimpered, not having the strength to keep herself distanced from the panel and meet his thrusts at the same time. 

“Shit. Sorry, baby.” Clay panted. He palmed her pliant ass cheek in his large hand and wound the other beneath her arched back. “Wrap your legs around me.” Without disconnecting them he shifted her to lay across the bed and quickly resumed his feverish tempo.

“Yes! Clay, Clay, Clay.” Emma chanted repeatedly, her breasts pressed tightly to his chest, toes involuntarily curling into points as her nails dug into his shoulders. Clay buried his face in her neck when she flung her head back, sucking and licking at her pulse point. Feeling himself about to tip over the edge, he slid his arm to Emma’s lower back and tilted her hips, focusing on grinding hard into her clit each time he bottomed out. Her mouth dropped open letting out a sharp cry as the unrelenting stimulation sent Emma’s orgasm ripping through her. 

Following her over with a cry of his own, Clay continued rocking into her, filling her up as Emma's tight walls convulsed around him. He brought his arms up to bracket her head when they finally stilled, trying to keep his weight off of her while he gasped for breath. His damp temple rested against hers as he panted.

“Love you, Emmy.”

Emma’s legs fell lax to the bed. Her head lulling to the side, she placed lazy nipping kisses on the Bravo tattoo decorating his bicep. “I love you too.”

Despite being worn out she couldn’t keep her hands still, caressing over his back and shoulders. 

Scooping her close Clay rolled over bringing her with him.

She was so relaxed she almost felt boneless.

They were completely sideways on the bed, Clay on his back with Emma sprawled out on his chest. Sated, she practically purred at his fingers gliding up and down her spine.

Close to dozing off, she was brought back by an alarmingly loud growl from Clay’s stomach. She lifted her head, propping up her chin on his sternum and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Worked up an appetite?”

“After that? Most definitely.” He smirked, pausing his movements to cup the back of her neck and gently knead the area. “I also haven’t eaten since this morning.”

Emma’s brow furrowed in concern. “You said you had to run drills today. I know dad always harps on you guys when you don’t get enough to eat.”

“It was right after breakfast.” He shrugged. “Then we got the official word about Brock and I got distracted. Didn’t even think about it.”

She hummed, her lips pressed on the warm skin over his heart. 

“Wanna order pizza?”

Emma smiled, lifting her head to kiss his lips before nodding. “I’ll let you take care of that.”

“Why do I always have to do it?”

“You’re the one the owner has a crush on.” Which was true. Evelyn didn't care to be subtle at all about how cute she found Clay, even if she was old enough to be his mother. “She always throws in those s’more logs when you call. We’ve talked about this.”

“You’re just using me for my looks.” Emma laughed at Clays faked indignation. Before she could respond, their conversation was broken by a loud knock coming from their front door.

“That better not be Sonny.” Clay grumbled as they separated. 

“I’ll get the door, you order the pizza.” 

Emma smooched his bearded cheek and gave his hip a playful smack before getting up. She squeaked when he pinched her bottom in return, giggling as she pulled on his shirt and her discarded cotton shorts before making her way to greet whoever was knocking. Finishing tying her hair up in a bun, Emma unlocked the door, opening it just enough to see who had come calling.

A guy clad in a bright orange robe stood on the other side of the door. She recognized him even without the thick black frames and the beanie he usually wore over shoulder length dark brown hair. It took a lot of self-control not to roll her eyes.

Brodie.

He’d moved into the building shortly after Clay had deployed and had been a thorn in her side ever since. Brodie had tried to talk to Emma several times when she’d run into him while collecting the mail from their apartment box in the lobby, attempting to flirt despite her flat out stating that she had a boyfriend, a fiancé actually, and failing atrociously. Most of it revolved around him trying to talk up his career as an author and his quest to write the next great American novel. Boredom and curiosity led to Emma looking up one of his books. She promptly deleted it from her kindle less than two-thirds of the way through due to various plot holes, gratuitous sex and the frequent use of the word ‘moist’. 

Brodie also tried on multiple occasions to rope her into accepting an invitation to partake in his other passion: Craft beer. 

That was admittedly something Emma knew a bit about due to Clay's long term love of pissing Sonny off with microbrews and imported beer since the beginning of their friendship. She’s actually impressed with the ever growing list of beverages he manages to find. Emma had once joked that he could start a beer tasting blog with how many of them he’s exposed his palette to over the years. An unholy light had lit up in Clays eyes, something which would probably not bode well for Sonny. She regretted nothing.

Regardless of the stark fact that she was very much taken (and even if she hadn’t been, ew, no), Brodie seemed intent on ignoring her relationship status and lack of interest. 

Looking both shocked to see that Emma had lived next door to him all along and dismayed at  _ why  _ he now knows this information, Brodie looked to be at a loss for words. It was refreshing. 

“Can I help you?” 

Emma tried to sound polite. She really did. But after all she’s put up with from him, to now have him interrupting her evening was depleting her tolerance.

Brodie’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. His eyes raced up and down what he could see of her in the angled opening. 

Emma was about to repeat her question when his wide gaze snapped to just above her head. What grabbed his attention became obvious when the door was pulled wider and a shirtless Clay stepped into view just over Emma’s shoulder with an expectant expression on his face. There was no more denying his existence for Brodie, that was for certain. 

“What’s goin’ on?” 

Clay’s presence seemed to jog Brodie’s memory of how the English language worked. He tripped over his response.

“I...I...Hi...I um- I’m Brodie. I live next door.” Brodie gestured with his thumb down the hall to his unit. Clay slowly nodded, turning his head towards the hand he had clutching the door to pointedly look at the divers watch on his wrist.

“Little late to be making introductions.”

“Yes. No! No, that’s not why I’m here. I’ve actually already met Emma.” He scrambled to explain, waving his hand towards her as if Clay wouldn’t know it was  _ his _ Emma Brodie was referring to. “You must be the boyfriend?”

“Fiancé.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Back from your, um..”

“Deployment.” 

Brodie’s head bobbed up and down as he continuously nodded.

“Deployment. Right, I get it. My cousin's Coast Guard so...” 

Emma bit her lip to keep from smiling and heard the creaking of the door as Clays grip tightened in an effort to maintain his own composure. Not getting any kind of response Brodie quickly, FINALLY, stated his reason for being there.

“I have an early morning tomorrow and I heard you guys next door and I wasn’t sure- I wanted to make sure everything was okay. It was just kind of...loud?” He trailed off like it was a question.

“Too loud. Got it. We’ll try to keep it down.”

The nodding started up again as Brodie stepped back, almost tripping on his slipper. “Great! Thanks, thanks. It was nice to meet you, Clay.” 

“Yup. No promises, though. Have a good night.” Clay swung the door shut in his face. Dropping the calm facade, his expression filled with mirth as he looked at Emma.

“That’s the guy?”

Emma nodded with a sigh, running her hands down her face in exasperation. 

“I was doing such a good job of dodging him too.” She let herself drop backwards over the arm of the couch onto the cushions. Lifting her left hand, she admired her ring as she was prone to do before turning her gaze back to Clay. “We have to speed up our house hunting.”

Clay snorted, promising to give their realtor a call in the morning so they no longer had to live under the threat of a puddle pirate. He flipped the locks on the door before pausing in thought.

“What?” Emma questioned when he remained still for a moment. 

Clay turned towards Emma, a smug shit-eating grin on his face. His response made her cheeks heat up.

“I never told him my name.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. Clay's dick is Disneyland.
> 
> Real talk: Just poking fun at a stereotypical joke that Clay and Emma have both probably heard many times. No shade on the Coast Guard. Their service members are equally valuable and the requirements are just as intense, if not more so, than other branches. Thank you all for your service.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
